


【雀驼】短裙

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -是车-女装警告





	【雀驼】短裙

每个人的人生中都会有一些大大小小的后悔的决定，而对于林煐岷来说，最近的一次，大概就是一个小时前和朴佑镇的打赌。  
此时此刻刚刚洗完澡的他站在卫生间的镜子前，头发上还沾着未干的水珠，脸蛋被蒸汽熏得红扑扑的，身上却穿着一套女装校服。白衬衫的领口处系着一个大大的蝴蝶结，尺码偏小的裙子紧紧勒在他的腰上，下摆只能勉强盖住他的屁股，光滑的小腿上紧紧包裹着白色的丝袜。他局促地往下拉了拉裙摆，看见镜子里自己的倒影，脸不由得又红了几分。  
自从上次节目里他穿了女装拍照，朴佑镇就一直对此念念不忘，甚至不知道从哪儿搞来这么一套校服，非要拉着他玩什么小情侣间的情趣。林煐岷又羞又气，拒绝了两次后他倒也没再提过，今天却不知道为什么，忽然又想起这茬。  
林煐岷本来坐在桌前看书，朴佑镇又来敲他的房门，撒着娇缠着他，林煐岷被他吵得有些心烦，无奈地扶了扶额，终于还是松了口：“那我们来抽扑克牌，数字小的人今天穿女装。”  
他本想着借此机会整治一下朴佑镇，偷偷藏了一张红桃K在书下，所以当朴佑镇抽出一张红桃十时，他还得意地想着这下你可算栽到我手上了。抽出一张牌倒扣在桌上，心里还在打着如意算盘，趁那人不注意偷偷交换了牌的位置，脸上的笑意已经藏不住。  
朴佑镇却看着他挑挑眉，示意他把牌翻过来：“哥哥可要愿赌服输。”  
林煐岷嘟囔着谁输还不一定呢，翻过牌面却赫然看见一张方块七，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，抬起头却看见朴佑镇眯着眼睛，笑得露出了一颗小虎牙。  
林又输啊林又输。  
林煐岷对着镜子烦躁地揉了揉头发，门口传来催促的敲门声，他心里默默下定决心以后再也不赌了，咬了咬牙，拉开了卫生间的门。

他刚一走出卫生间，就感受到了朴佑镇投过来的赤裸裸的目光。他有些不好意思，用手捂住了脸，朴佑镇却拉下他的手臂，对着他的眼睛认认真真地称赞：“漂亮，煐岷哥好漂亮。”说着便贴上了他的嘴唇。  
两人唇齿交融，柔软的舌尖纠缠在一起，朴佑镇却带着侵略性，撬开他的牙关，一寸一寸掠取他口中的空气，手臂也自然环上了他的腰。林煐岷被狂风暴雨般的吻惹得喘不过气来，手掌抵在朴佑镇胸口，用力试图推开他，慌乱之间却被自己的口水呛到，咳嗽得满脸通红，眼底也蒙上了一层生理性的水雾。  
朴佑镇轻轻拍了拍他的背，温柔地领着他坐到了床边，拿起吹风机要帮他吹干头发。  
林煐岷的头发细细软软的，亮丽的橘色已经褪成了橘粉，洗过之后还带着一点隐隐约约的波浪，洗发水的香气很好闻。他似乎也是很满意自己的发型，拿着个小镜子照来照去，朴佑镇只觉得他可爱，忍不住多揉了几下他的头发，放下吹风机又吻了吻他的后颈。  
林煐岷脖子痒痒的，嘟着嘴转过头看着朴佑镇，一双下垂的狗狗眼湿漉漉的，吹干的头发服服帖帖，短裙的下摆盖在他的大腿上，露出大片雪白的肌肤。  
“煐岷哥知道自己现在的样子有多诱人吗？”朴佑镇声音发哑，又凑上来吻他，这次的吻倒是温柔又缠绵，轻轻含住他的唇瓣，舌尖抵在他的上颚，手却不安分地去解他衬衣的纽扣。手指穿过衣缝找到了他胸前的茱萸，捏住揉搓了几下，敏感的乳头便迅速在朴佑镇手中挺立了起来。  
林煐岷闷哼一声，朴佑镇干脆俯下身去，隔着他白色的衬衣含住了另外一边。胸前被唾液打湿的布料几乎透明，肿胀的红樱隐隐约约显露出来，朴佑镇又用牙齿咬住。乳尖摩擦着粗糙的布料，另一边朴佑镇手上的动作也没有停过，林煐岷被他压倒在床上，眯着眼睛舒服得哼出了声，迅速被挑起了情欲。  
他另一只手一路探索下去，伸进林煐岷短裙的下摆，却直接摸到了柔软的臀肉。朴佑镇诧异地抬起头，手上的动作也是一怔，见那人羞红了脸，不敢和他对视，忍不住笑了笑，手指用力捏了一把他的屁股。  
“连内裤都不穿，哥哥怎么这么心急啊。”

他难得主动，朴佑镇自然是毫不拒绝。手指握住他微勃的分身开始耐心地套弄，时不时用粗糙的指腹蹭过敏感的前端，感受着那人的性器在自己手中挺立胀大，却忽然停下了手上的动作。  
林煐岷沉浸在快感中，眼神有些失焦，娇嗔地看了一眼朴佑镇，像是不满他暂停了手上的服务。他伸手去够床头的润滑剂，林煐岷便就势舔了舔他上下滚动的喉结，惹得那人倒吸了一口气，林煐岷倒是心满意足，丝毫没有意识到自己挑逗的行为有多危险。  
“哥哥真是一点防范意识都没有。”  
朴佑镇一边轻咬住他的肩膀，一边挤出一坨湿滑的液体倒在手指上。他对这幅身体再熟悉不过，锁骨下侧是林煐岷的敏感区域，他几番吸吮辗转，留下点点暧昧的红痕，下巴上零星的胡渣蹭过娇嫩的肌肤，林煐岷也开始微微颤抖。  
冰凉的手指探到他的身后，借着润滑毫不费力地便伸进去两根，手指刚一接触到温热的肠壁，林煐岷便不由得收紧了后穴。  
“嘶…好凉…”  
朴佑镇微凉的手指在他的内壁肆意搅弄，却精准绕过了他的敏感点，汹涌的快感几乎快要将他淹没，却找不到出口。朴佑镇含住他的耳垂，贴着他的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，性感的低音有些沙哑。  
“哥哥刚才偷偷作弊，我全都看见了。”  
“不听话的小孩儿可是要受到惩罚的…”  
林煐岷心里一惊，朴佑镇的手指却重重按上了他的敏感点，后穴一阵收紧，他连忙服软，支支吾吾地呻吟出声，语气中也带上了几分撒娇：“唔，我错了…只是跟你开玩笑，不是故意的…”  
“不、是、故、意、的？”朴佑镇一字一顿，上扬的眼角也闪过了一丝愠怒。“哥哥是想看我穿裙子干你吗？”

他抽出自己的手指，窸窸窣窣地从口袋里掏出一个椭圆的小球。林煐岷被充分扩张后的小穴微微张合，又一下子被塞得满满当当。他还没反应过来，朴佑镇便忽然俯在他身上，握住了他的手，与他十指紧扣，塑料的遥控被抵在两人掌心，肠道忽然传来一阵猛烈的震动，林煐岷顿时拔高了尖叫。  
“啊啊，不行…佑镇，拿出来…呜，我错了…”  
他挣扎着试图去抢手里的遥控，朴佑镇却死死握着他的手，争抢间跳蛋震动的频率又被不小心调高了一档，橡胶材质的突起狠狠撵过肠壁的褶皱，刺激得林煐岷前端的分身也不自觉挺立，微微顶起了裙摆，更添了几分色情。  
林煐岷全身瘫软，连连求饶，喊到嗓子都有些发哑。朴佑镇调低了震动的频率，把他从床上拉起来，强迫他坐到了桌前。他只能发出粗重的喘息，身后的蜜穴还紧紧包裹着跳蛋，身前的分身直直挺立着，顶端已经溢出了一丝透明的黏液，朴佑镇便覆住他的手，一同握住了他的欲望。  
“煐岷xi读书怎么不专心。”  
林煐岷坐在桌前，上身的衬衣一片褶皱，宽大的蝴蝶结遮住了胸口的肌肤，裙摆下已是湿滑一片，他满脸潮红，口中发出细碎的呻吟，朴佑镇却强迫他坐直，任谁看都能想象出桌下进行着什么淫靡的场景。  
朴佑镇一眼望见桌上的英语词典，又起了玩弄他的心思。  
他握着林煐岷的手撸动他身前的欲望，靠近他的耳朵：“今天的润滑剂是草莓味的，像你一样甜…煐岷xi知道草莓的英文怎么拼吗，答对了我就把遥控器给你。”  
林煐岷脑子一片空白，哪里顾得上思考，被快感淹没，只能发出甜腻的呻吟：“嗯…佑镇，坏人…不要这个，想要佑镇的……”  
坐姿让跳蛋深入他的肠道，震动着时不时蹭过他的敏感点，胯下的欲望也被紧紧握住上下撸动，修剪平整的指甲偶尔探进前端的小孔，恋人温热的呼吸喷在他脖颈，强烈的快感生生逼出了他的眼泪。  
他带着哭腔射在了朴佑镇手上，高潮余韵下双腿发软，无力地靠在椅背上，迷离的眼神找不到焦点，还挂着一丝泪痕，朴佑镇也终于关上了遥控的开关，把手上黏腻的精液尽数蹭到了他的裙子上，凑过去吻了吻他的眼角的泪珠。

“别哭了，哥哥哭得我好硬。”  
朴佑镇解开自己的皮带，宽松的裤子顺势滑了下去，他肿胀的欲望鼓鼓囊囊的包在内裤中，前端的布料已经有些被洇湿。他拉过林煐岷的手放在自己胯下，甜甜地撒着娇，纯良的眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛刚刚把林煐岷折磨到哭的人并不是他。  
“哥哥帮帮我好吗？”  
肿胀的分身硬硬顶着他，林煐岷羞红了脸，扒下他的内裤，昂扬的性器一脱离了布料的束缚就直直弹了出来，在他手上跳了跳，林煐岷能清晰地摸到柱身上蓬勃的青筋。他俯下身去含住了敏感的头部，久未被抚慰的欲望忽然被温热的口腔包裹，朴佑镇舒服得眯起了眼睛。  
林煐岷用舌尖舔弄着他前端的铃口，一寸一寸慢慢吞进了柱体，朴佑镇的尺寸实在傲人，他勉勉强强才能整根吞下，坚挺的火热抵在柔软的喉头，他吞吐了几下，口腔便有些酸胀，牙齿也不小心磕碰到了柱身，惹得那人吃痛得哼了一声。他双手揉捏着沉甸甸的囊袋，不断亲吻着前端的软肉，时不时吮吸一下，又整根含住，耐心地服务着情欲深处的恋人。  
朴佑镇双手插进他柔软的头发，忍不住扶着他的头开始慢慢抽插，顶弄得太深，林煐岷不满地抬起头看了他一眼。来不及吞咽的口水混合着朴佑镇的体液挂在他嘴角，他脸颊通红，眼睛湿漉漉的，进一步刺激了朴佑镇的情欲。  
“你怎么，还没到…唔……”长时间维持吞吐的姿势，林煐岷脸颊酸胀，久跪在地上的腿也有些发麻，朴佑镇却丝毫没有要射精的意思，坚挺的欲望顶在他口腔，仿佛又胀大了几分。  
朴佑镇倒是一脸委屈，拉起他，拍了拍他浑圆的臀肉，把他扶到了床上。

“上面的小嘴不行，哥哥要不要试试下面的？”  
湿滑的跳蛋还留在他体内，后穴隐隐约约传来麻痒的触感，林煐岷涨红了脸，小声开口：“那你帮我弄出来…”  
朴佑镇却舔舔唇，躺到了床上，双手交叉枕在头后，一副不肯插手的样子。  
林煐岷坐在床上，掀开了碍事的裙摆，咬咬唇伸手去够自己的小穴，手指一接触到松软的穴口就被热情地吞进去，肠道内已是一片湿滑，他试图够出椭圆的物体，却不小心把它推得更深。他嘤咛一声，向朴佑镇投去求助的目光。  
“佑镇不要再欺负我了…嗯啊，想要你……”  
他一边叫着朴佑镇的名字，一边把手指伸到了更深的地方，终于勾住了湿滑的小球，颤抖着把它带了出来。跳蛋离开身体的时候发出暧昧的水声，刚刚还被填满的肠道忽然一阵空虚，林煐岷欲求不满地跨坐在朴佑镇身上，扶住他坚挺的性器，对准了自己的后穴。

温热的甬道一点点吞进胀大的柱体，尽管刚刚已被充分扩张，朴佑镇的尺寸对他来说还是有点困难，骑乘的姿势让他的性器进入到了一个从未到过的深度，林煐岷深吸了一口气放松着自己。而朴佑镇也不太好受，肿胀的分身被紧紧包裹在湿滑的甬道，他却不敢轻易抽动，皱着眉耐心的等着林煐岷适应自己，额头上也渗出了几颗细密的汗珠。  
林煐岷手臂撑在朴佑镇胸口，开始慢慢的小幅上下，酥酥麻麻的快感逐渐代替了酸胀的感觉，两人都满足得闷哼了一声。  
林煐岷的短裙还穿在身上，下摆正好盖住了两人交合的地方，他前端的欲望又有些抬头，微微顶起了裙摆，更是引人遐想。  
自己掌握着主动权的感觉让林煐岷的身体更加敏感，坚挺的性器撑开后穴的褶皱，又重重的顶在肠壁上，林煐岷的前端并没有得到触碰，却已经高高扬起，随着他上下起伏的动作微微颤动着。  
朴佑镇却似乎并不满足，湿滑的小穴紧紧包裹住他，林煐岷缓慢又深入的动作折磨得他快发疯，他拉过林煐岷的手臂环在自己的脖子上，咬了咬他的耳尖：“抱紧了。”  
林煐岷还没反应过来，朴佑镇腰上却忽然发力，直直插进了他的穴口，开始快速进出，欲望前端重重顶在他的前列腺上，汹涌的快感一阵阵涌来。  
“唔…慢一点，嗯……”  
肉体碰撞的声音和他的呻吟声混在一起，朴佑镇律动的频率比他要快得多，林煐岷被顶得全身发软，紧紧抱住朴佑镇。粗大的欲望在他肠壁的敏感点辗转摩擦，林煐岷一阵痉挛，裙摆被完全顶起，隐隐约约露出纾解边缘的欲望，在朴佑镇的小腹磨蹭了几下，颤抖着射了出来。  
浊白的精液喷溅在朴佑镇的小腹，高潮之后的肠壁剧烈的收缩着，朴佑镇顺势狠狠顶弄了几下，也终于射在了他温暖的甬道。

他抽出疲软下去的性器，把林煐岷放倒在床上，喘息了一会儿，试图抱起他去卫生间清理一下，林煐岷却忽然勾住他的脖子，贴上了他的嘴唇。这次的吻不带着情欲，只是温柔又缠绵。  
他见过林煐岷很多样子，开心的或是难过的，可是现在高潮余韵下他全身泛红发尖湿润的样子，却是专属朴佑镇一个人的。  
“哥哥不喜欢穿裙子的话，以后就不穿了。”他揉了揉林煐岷松松软软的头发，心底忽然涌上一股莫名的感动。  
“喜欢。”林煐岷红着脸靠在他胸口。“佑镇喜欢的话，我也喜欢。”  
两人之间的气氛暧昧又温存。  
朴佑镇紧紧抱了他一会儿，忽然伸手去够床边的外套，从口袋里掏出了一张扑克牌。  
“不过哥哥作弊的手法，真的是太差了。”  
方方正正的卡片躺在林煐岷手心，是一张红桃K。

你喜欢的话，我也喜欢。  
-Fin.


End file.
